confusion
by moonflame2505
Summary: Starfire feels confused on who she loves more. Either robin or red x. Who will she choose. please read and review thanks.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I don't own teen titans. So enjoy the story.

My name is Starfire. I live with my team mate and we are called Teen Titans. We are the protectors of the city. We fight evil every day. Today we were coming back from battling Red X.

Today while fighting Red X he was acting weird around me like he was asking questions about me and robin. Then after he knocked my comrades unconscious he then lifted his mask and kissed me and to my surprise I kissed him back. He was shocked but then continued to kiss back.

After a while he pulled back he then said "you can always live with me if you want to. We can be partners or just travel the world. Whatever you decided I just want you to know that I really do love you." He then disappeared and my team mate began to wake up.

On the way home I kept on thinking on what red x said. He said he loved me and I sort of feel the same way about him. I guess I have to wait and see before I choose.

Anyway when we get back to the tower Robin left for his room like always to see if he can find Red X or Slade, Beast boy and Cyborg went to play their game and raven went to meditate. I decided to go to the roof and think.

I just left the living room and went upstairs to the roof. After I got out sides I then sat near the edge of the ledge and pulled my legs to my chest then lay my chin on top of my hands.

I stayed up here for hours just watching the sunset beginning to set. The sunsets and sunrises are always my favorite. I just love how the colors light up the sky.

While the sun was setting I heard the door open to the roof and felt someone sits next to me. I didn't look to see who it is I already knew.

"How you holding up star" said robin.

"I am fine friend robin and how are you holding up."

"Good, just trying to figure out where red x is going to strike next since he did not steal anything at the ware house."

"Well you can't know his every move robin. We just have to wait and see where he strikes first. Besides I think you need to learn how to relax. Even though you are our leader you don't have to be leader 24/7 besides we all miss our friend robin."

Robin just looked surprised at what I said since hardly missed used a word. He then sighed and then said "I guess you are right, so how about this we all go to the movie theaters tomorrow. Just to have fun tomorrow."

"I think we all would love that idea. It gives us time to spent time with all our team mate and just relax once in a while."

He nodded and then got up and then said "well we mine as well go down stairs in the kitchen for super and the others on the plan."

I just nod and then get up with my powers and floated towards the door. We then both headed downstairs where we can hear Beast boy and Cyborg arguing on what to make for super.

I then decided for order out for pizza and that stopped them from arguing and just nods. While we were eating pizza robin mentions that were going to the movie theater to relax and have fun.

They all looked at him weird and then just nods. Then Cyborg asks "what movie are we going to see tomorrow."

"I guess we wait to see what movies are playing before deciding."

They all nodded and I also said "why don't we all were casual clothes tomorrow."

They all nodded and then after dinner we all head to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I don't own teen titans. So enjoy the story.

Starfire pov:

The next morning when I wake up I felt sort of happy because yesterday I convinced Robin on taking a break and just hanging out with our team mates today.

So I checked the time and saw it was 8:30 a.m. I then got up and got my clothes that I picked out last night. For some reason since Red X kissed me yesterday I can speak better english and went to take a shower before anyone else woke up since in the morning its always crazy with Beastboy and Cyborg arguing on what's for breakfast.

After I got out of the I put on my bra and underwear then my favorite top that was a dark purple to light purple tank top, my dark purple skirt and my flip flops that were purple and that rap around my leg. Yah my favorite color is purple. I then just combed through my hair and left it down.

I then walked out of the bathroom and that everyone else is just waking up. I then walked into the living room and noticed Cyborg in the kitchen fixing breakfast. He was also wearing a black t-shirt with blue and white design that looks like a motherboard for a computer, dark blue jeans, and blue sneakers over his armor.

Cyborg then noticed when I walked in and said "morning Starfire."

"Morning Cyborg, you look good and breakfast smells good."

"Thanks and you look nice to Star and breakfast should be ready soon."

I just nod and went to sit on the couch and watch TV. I was watching a movie that was on. The movie was called _The Chronicles of Narnia_. It was a really good movie even though it was just beginning.

Everyone slowly then walked into the living room/kitchen. Since the living room is on one side and the kitchen is on the other sides. Besides I never noticed that anyone coming into the living room cause I was watch the movie.

I then felt someone sit next to me but I still did not look to see who it was because I already knew who it was. It was Robin. When the commercials came on I then looked at him. He had on a dark red shirt with a black leather jacket on, faded blue jeans, black shoes, and also black sunglasses. In other case he looked hot.

"Morning Star."

"Morning Robin."

I then looked back at the TV and continue to watch the movie. After a while of no talking between us I could hear Beastboy and Cyborg arguing. Beastboy was wearing a green shirt, green cargo pants, and black shoes.

I then got up at a commercial and walked into the kitchen to grab a bottle, took a sip of the water and then said to Beastboy "how about instead of making you tofu something every day why don't you just eat regular food and just stay away from meat so there won't be any arguments in the morning."

Beastboy looked shocked then said "I guess I can try to, besides how did you get so well on speaking English."

_Shit, what am I going to say?_ "Well I guess when I'm alone I practice talking to I can get better." I then walked back into the living room to finish watching the movie. When the movie ended both me and robin got up and walked over to the table that is in between the living room and kitchen, sat down and began to eat breakfast.

After breakfast we then all headed down to the t-car and drove to the movie theaters. Cyborg was driving like always, Beastboy in the back with me and robin and raven was sitting in the front. She was wearing a dark blue of shoulder shirt, black cargo pants, and black high boots.

When we got to the theaters we got out of the car and Cyborg locked the car. We then walked into the theaters and then began to choose a movie. There were 5 different movies. The movies where playing were Now You See Me (got to see it in the theater, epic movie), Ice Age 4, I am Legend, The Avengers, and Hercules.

Well I guess we spit up to see a movie, Beastboy, Raven, and Robin went to see I am Legend and Cyborg and I went to see The Avengers.(I would not want to be mean to Starfire to see a movie by herself.) After we paid for the tickets and got snacks we then went to the section where the movie was playing.

We sat in the back of the theaters because it would be better view and sat in the middle. Before the movie started their were previews of other movies that will be playing. Before the movie started a boy with dark brown hair, blue eyes, midnight blue shirt with a black leather jacket over the shirt with the sleeve rolled up, black jeans and black shoes. This guy was super hot.

He then asked if he could sit next to me and I nodded and then he said "My name is Skylar Reed and yours."

"Mine is Kori Anderson. Nice to me you Skylar."

"You to cutie." (I hope you can guess who it is :D.)

Then the movie began to play. During the movie Skylar then held my hand. I did not mind because it felt normal and right. After the movie ended we all left and went back to the lobby to meet up with Robin, Raven, and Beastboy.

I then noticed Robin holding Ravens hand when they walked out of the movie they were seeing. Skylar was still next to me holding my hand. Robin noticed but did not say anything. Then Cyborg said "should we head home."

The rest nodded except me. I then spoke up and said "I think I might just walk around town for a while." They nod and left for home. I noticed robins arm went around ravens waist and her head on his shoulder. I felt a little sad but I didn't care because I'm going to try to fine Red X and go with him.

Sorry it took so long, but I want to know if people read the story before I continue it. Besides I will try to update soon. Please review also thanks.


	3. Authors Notice

Authors notice

Sorry I haven't been updating but since im in school and I have breaks I will try so be patient with me.

i will try to up date soon. i love to write these stories so im not abandoning this story at all.

Thanks for all the support

from moonflame2505


End file.
